This application requests grant support for the improvement of the Laboratory Animal Resource facility at the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio. Such support is needed to help insure retention of AAALAC accreditation, compliance with the Animal Welfare Act (7 U.S.C. 2131 et. Seq.), compliance with the Public Health Service guidelines, and to enhance, promote, and expand our ability to provide humane, high-quality animal care. The specific alterations and renovations requested involve the replacement of severely eroded, cracked, and stained animal room and related corridor floors. The equipment requested includes funds for an environmentally controlled vehicle necessary for proper and safe transport of experimental animals and equipment between our headquarters, satellite facilities, other institutions and pounds. These funds will be used with 254 investigators who are responsible for $20,521,249 in teaching, research, and testing grants supported by the government and private industries.